


The Person He Wants

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, M/M, bp!Blaine, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has been keeping a secret and after one accidental encounter, everything is nearly ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Person He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Klaine have been dating for a few months when Kurt accidentally walks in on one (or more) of the glee girls changing, either at a sleepover or a competition. he recounts the horrible story to Blaine saying, “I saw vaginas, Blaine, vaginas!” And cringes and acts all grossed out. little does he know, Blaine has a boypussy.

Today is the day. 

Blaine states at himself in the mirror and tries to ignore how it feels like his insides are shaking. This had to happen eventually. He and Kurt had been dating for months and soon he would realize that he wasn’t like other boys. 

It was better to tell him flat out than have him try to grab at…nothing during a heavy make out session. 

Besides, he tried to convince himself, they were in love. Kurt would love him no matter what. 

The moment he heard his front door open, the right coil of panic settled in his stomach again. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. 

"Oh my God Blaine. You won’t believe what just happened," Kurt burst into his room, shuddering. "I was working with some of the girls on our performance and had just finished their costume. So I bring it in and they were still changing! I saw vaginas Blaine. Vaginas. Part of the reason I’m so grateful that I’m gay is that I would never have to see…disgusting. Gross."

Blaine felt like his smile was stretched too far, like his face was going to fracture any moment. This had been what he was most afraid of. Of course Kurt wouldn’t like him, he was a gay guy. 

"Do you know what I mean?" All Blaine saw was that disgusted expression and imagined it directed at him. 

"Yeah.”

Kurt shuddered again and fell back on the bed dramatically. “I’m scarred for life.”

Blaine felt numb, his eyes dry and his throat tight. His mind felt fuzzy and he could hardly breathe as Kurt continued to complain. 

“Come here,” Kurt gave him a bight smile. “Help me forget it.”

“I’m so sorry but I have this big project I need to finish,” he stuttered through his lie. “I’d love to have you here but I can’t be…distracted.”

Kurt pouted and he tried to ignore how his heart shattered.

—

It had been two weeks since they had last kissed and Blaine knew that Kurt was getting annoyed. As much as he loved being with his boyfriend, he couldn’t get Kurt’s words out of his head. 

“I’m not in the mood,” he squirmed away from Kurt’s wandering hands and Kurt paused, a frown on his face. 

“Are you alright?” He asked softly. “You’ve been acting off lately. Was it something I did?”

For the first time since that night tears filled Blaine’s eyes and he let out a choked off sob. He pulled his knees to his chest and shook with his sobs, jerking a little when Kurt placed a hand on his back. Blaine allowed himself to sag into Kurt’s arms as he shushed him and rocked him gently. 

“What’s wrong?” He whispered. 

“You hate me,” Blaine choked out, knowing it sounded over dramatic but he couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

“That’s insane. I love you,” Kurt pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“I’m not like other boys. I…I have a vagina,” he breathed, feeling Kurt go still. “It’s rare, only like five percent of men have it and I know…I _know_  you’re grossed out by them. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Oh,” Kurt finally said and Blaine squeezed his eyes shut tight. 

“If you want to break up with me that’s fine,” he sighed. “I understand.”

“I don’t want to break up. I just…that’s not what I expected,” Kurt held him a little tighter. “But I love you. Maybe it’s not what I expected but I want to be with you. We can figure this out together. Sail the uncharted waters or whatever.”

“You don’t care?”

“I love you Blaine,” Kurt gently took hold of his chin and kissed him. “When we’re together it’s going to be about more than our parts. It’s going to be us. We’ll learn what makes the other tick and we’ll grow.”

Blaine sniffed and wiped at his eyes. He loved his boyfriend more than anything and he wished he could give him exactly what he wanted. He gave Kurt a shaky smile and kissed him deeply. 

He couldn’t change who he was, but Kurt loved him and he was beyond grateful for that. 


End file.
